familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hamden, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 879 |population_density_km2 = 595.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 1542.1 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 220 |elevation_ft = 722 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 39 |latm = 9 |lats = 39 |latNS = N |longd = 82 |longm = 31 |longs = 28 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 45634 |area_code = 740 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-32956 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1064781 |website = |footnotes = }} Hamden is a village in Vinton County, Ohio, United States. The population was 879 at the 2010 census. History Hamden was laid out in 1820. It was incorporated as a village in 1876. Geography Hamden is located at (39.160887, -82.524429). According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , all land. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 879 people, 338 households, and 230 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 367 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 99.3% White, 0.5% African American, 0.1% Native American, and 0.1% Asian. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.7% of the population. There were 338 households of which 33.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.8% were married couples living together, 14.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 32.0% were non-families. 27.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.12. The median age in the village was 35.5 years. 26.4% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.2% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.7% were from 25 to 44; 23.4% were from 45 to 64; and 14.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 49.1% male and 50.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 871 people, 344 households, and 255 families residing in the village. The population density was 1,528.0 people per square mile (590.0/km²). There were 375 housing units at an average density of 657.9 per square mile (254.0/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 97.13% White, 1.49% Native American, 0.34% from other races, and 1.03% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.80% of the population. There were 344 households out of which 29.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.8% were married couples living together, 11.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.6% were non-families. 22.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 2.92. In the village the population was spread out with 24.5% under the age of 18, 9.1% from 18 to 24, 26.2% from 25 to 44, 23.8% from 45 to 64, and 16.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 91.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.3 males. The median income for a household in the village was $27,625, and the median income for a family was $32,083. Males had a median income of $30,250 versus $18,929 for females. The per capita income for the village was $13,242. About 13.5% of families and 18.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.1% of those under age 18 and 12.4% of those age 65 or over. Notable person *Jerry Harrington, baseball player References Category:Villages in Vinton County, Ohio